


two halves of one soul

by georgiehensley



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Leif had been able to see color since he was ten years old: the day he met Tobin at that spelling bee.Or, the one in which Leif grew up thinking he and Tobin were only platonic soulmates, but soon realizes that might not be the case. Oh, and he's the one who can hear people's heart songs, which helps lead him to his discovery.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	two halves of one soul

**Author's Note:**

> i just love writing soulmate AUs but canon says leif and tobin have known each other for years, so i needed to add a little twist to keep things interesting. i also love the idea of leif being the one with the powers instead of zoey, so i put that in here too.

Leif had been able to see color since he was ten years old: the day he met Tobin at that spelling bee. 

The other boy was so shaken up, being in a new country and all, about to go on stage and spell words in a language he barely spoke, that Leif felt the need to help him out a little. He offered him some of the soup in his Thermos, and when Tobin turned to look at him, suddenly Leif found himself staring into warm, brown eyes.

Leif managed to keep his calm amidst the flood of color that now filled his vision. Surprisingly, Tobin seemed calmer now as well, even as he said a soft, "Whoa," as he met Leif's gaze.

Turns out, they both got their color vision that day. But Leif was only ten, he didn't think much of it. He knew about romantic soulmates, but he knew about platonic ones too. He figured Tobin was the latter, as Leif wasn't yet old enough to fully know whether he liked girls, boys, or both.

Fifteen years went by, and then Leif's other abilities came.

He could read people's minds. Or, rather, their hearts, as their deepest desires and emotions were now broadcast to him through song.

It was a bit annoying sometimes, except when it came to Tobin.

Leif always figured Tobin wore his heart on his sleeve, as he was shameless when it came to speaking his mind, especially regarding people he found attractive.

But attraction and love are two different things, and Tobin wasn't quite as open about who he loved.

Until now, at least in Leif's head. 

It was the first "heart song", as Leif put it, that he ever heard from Tobin. And it was at home, in their apartment. It had been a long day at work, so Leif went right to his bedroom to wind down for the night. Yet, he could hear music from the living room, so he opened his door again to see what was happening.

Tobin was singing a heart song  _ to him _ .

" _ I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you _ ," Tobin sang as he stood and stared right at him. Leif recognized it as a song from a member of that boy band he'd never admit to being a fan of. " _ Oh, honey, I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you… Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _ ."

And that was it. Just the chorus. It ended just as quickly as it began, with Tobin flopping back down on the couch as if nothing ever happened.

But it was still enough to get the message across.

"Oh, hey, Leif," Tobin said when he realized Leif had come out of his bedroom. "What's up? Change your mind about going to bed so soon?"

"You love me," Leif said simply.

"What?" Tobin said. He shifted in his seat. "I mean, yeah, man. You're like my best bud, of course I love you--"

"No," Leif said, shaking his head. He sat down on the couch, his body turned to face Tobin. "You love me… romantically. You're my soulmate. My  _ romantic _ soulmate."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Tobin asked. "Was I giving you any sort of signs? Did I look at you any particular way? I know we got our colors back at the spelling bee, but, I swear that's just 'cause we're  _ platonic _ \--" 

Tobin never got to finish his sentence, because next thing he knew, Leif was pulling him closer by the front of his sweatshirt and kissing him on the lips. For a few moments, Tobin didn't know what to do, his hands hanging awkwardly in mid-air. But then Leif tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Tobin let himself melt into it, kissing him back while one hand slid into his light brown hair, the other settling against his waist.

"You can adore me all you want," Leif said when they parted a few moments later for air. He was panting slightly, his lips looking so wet and reddened from their kiss. "I'll let you."

"That sounds oddly familiar," Tobin commented. "Are you referencing song lyrics?"

Leif laughed and kissed his soulmate again.


End file.
